Dr. Jim Morgan is currently in the Dentist Scientist program at The University of Iowa College of Dentistry. He is progressing in his clinical specialty of Oral & Maxillofacial Surgery. Dr. Morgan is in the introductory phase of his research. Dr. Morgan attended the Annual IADR meeting in Vancouver, BC, March 10-14, 1999.